Secrets
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Lylaina is not normal.With her lond black hair and black eyes she has many secrets.  She is talented in music and is discovered when she stumbles upon a music room.  Can snape really be trusted or is he just another false hope.
1. her life

Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter stuff

Lylaina Lupin was not a normal girl nor would she ever be, she was a witch. She had lived with her godfather ever since her mother died when she was 6. Also that same day her mother died, she was cursed, now she has a permeate disfiguration on the left side of her face which she puts a glamour. When she turned 12 her godfather got a job at Hogwarts the school her parents attended.

She walked to the train with her godfather Remus J. Lupin. "You know, Rem, mother wouldn't approve of me going here." She groaned. Remus smiled, "I know but, she most certainly wouldn't approve of me leaving you home alone for a year." They found an empty compartment and set their luggage up top, and sat down. Remus sat closest to the window and Lylaina next to him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Though Remus infuriated her she loved him like a brother. He wrapped his arm around her and they soon fell asleep. They were fast asleep by the time three third years came in.


	2. Dementors

Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter stuff

Lylaina suddenly awoke when the cabin came to a jolting stop causing her to fall off. She looked at the 5 others in the room. "What's going on?" She asked in a quiet voice as she heard the window freeze over. A boy with glasses looked at her. "I think we are all wondering that." He said. She turned to Remus who was still fast asleep. "Rem wake up." She nudged him, but he didn't respond. Then that is when the door to the cabin opened to revile a dementor. She turned to shake Remus Harder. "REM! REMUS WAKE UP! REMUS DEMENTORS!" She screamed as the dementor started t suck on the boy with glasses' soul. Remus shot up and casted his patronus, as the boy passed out. The dementor left and she rushed to the boy's side. He slowly started to sit up. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "I've been better" she reached into her pocket and took out a bar of chocolate and handed it to him. "Remus says it helps." She said. He nodded and ate. "What's your name?" a girl with bushy brown hair asked. "Lylaina Lupin, goddaughter of the man who was just here. What are your names?" A cubby boy with brown hair answered. "I'm Neville. This is harry." He pointed to the boy with glasses. "Hermione" he pointed to the girl with bushy hair. "Ginny" he pointed to a girl with red hair. "And Ron." He pointed to the boy with red hair. "Well it's very nice to meet you all." She said politely. "Well I need to go check on Remus he's probably getting into trouble like usual." She stood and walked out. Harry turned to Ron. "Well she was an odd one."

Lylaina found Remus talking to the conductor when the train stopped. 'Remus can we leave now?" she asked in a quite voice. He turned around and smiled. "I didn't see you there love. Yes we can go now." He took her hand and led her out of the train. There was a huge man calling for first years. "Hagrid!" Remus called. The man looked at Remus and smiled. "'Ow ya doin Remus? Who ya got there?" The man asked. "This is my goddaughter Lylaina, she is under my charge." Then remus turned to Lylaina. "Okay you need to go with Hagrid. Then I'll see you in the great hall." He said and left. Lylaina turned to Hagrid. "Hi." She said awkwardly.


	3. sorting

Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter stuff

There was that awkward silence that she hated so much when everyone did not know what to say. "Everyone follow me." He shouted. Then led us all to small boats. She got into a boat just by herself. they went slowly across the lake to Hogwarts as some kids silently whispered about being afraid to swim or being afraid of water. she shook my head they know nothing, but I couldn't help it. "'Oy Hagrid, isn't the black lake squid nocturnal." The others went riged then started to cry. "I believe another student asked that once, but no, it's not." She laughed. As they landed Hagrid turned to her. "I thought you would be one of the easy children." He said scilently. "Never evaluate a child based on who raised them." She said turned on and went inside. He stood and shook his head apparently Remus didn't rais her long enough. He followed the students inside then relised. That he did not open the door Lylaina did. She walked straight up the stairs and waited for Professor McGonagall. "Lylaina, you look like your mother." McGonagall said. Lylaina looked at her with an angry face. "Oh dear I'm so sorry." The professor said. "That's alright you knew my mother well." She whispered. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. Not only will your houses be angry with you but so will your house head. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said and walked to a large door parted it open and slipped in. She stood there awkwardly, as the other first years were scared. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. McGonagall came back out "Follow me." She ordered. "Lylaina, dear, stand at the back of the line for now." She said. I followed the group inside but paid no attention to who was being called. "Lastly I want every one to give a warm welcome to Lylaina Lupin a transfer student, she is 12 but is in her third year of school." UI stepped up to the stool and sat down. When the hat was placed on my head I heard a new voice. "Hmm you're not a Lupin." I whispered. "Dose your father know?" It asked. "If my father knew I would not be in this situation." I thought back. "Hmm well then you would do great in Gryffindor of Slytherin so take your pick." It whispered. "I'll go with...


	4. furry little problem

Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter stuff

"Gryffindor!" The hat proclaimed. I stood and walked to the Gryffindor table. I could hear Rem Cheering loudly. "Hi I'm Harry." A boy said. "Nice to meet you. "I muttered. "IS everything alright?" the girl next to Harry asked. "Let's just say I would rather not be here." I hissed. As I said that my left eye changed to gray. "Oh it can't be that bad." A red head boy said. "It is when you know the children of the death eaters that tortured and killed your mother in front of your eyes walk these same halls." I said darkly. "I'm sorry, how old were you?" Harry asked "I was 6." I said. "Well at least your dad seams to love you." The girl said hopefully. "My father doesn't even know I exist. Remus is my godfather." I said. There was a silence. "Bedtime." Professor Dumbledore shouted. As students were getting up and leaving Rem signaled for me to come up to him. I walked up to him with my arms crossed. "What is it?" I asked. I noticed a professor with black hair and eyes watching us. "Walk with me." He said grabbing my arm. He walked forward pulling me along. He walked me out side and to the lake. He sat down and patted the grown for me to sit. Slowly I sat next to him. "Rem I want to go home." I said. "I understand that you don't want to be here but Albus is a very good man, he can take care of us both. Especially with my.."

"Furry little problem?" I suggested. He laughed

"Yes he can help me with my _furry little problem_. And also with your curse." I looked down. I never wanted to talk about my curse never did. "Were you planning on telling your father who you are?"

"No I was not I lived this long without him knowing, and I will keep living without him knowing."

"He deserves to know."

"Yeah well I deserved a father when I was born." I resorted. "What I mean is that you are the best father figure I could ask for I don't need him in my life."

"I saw the way he was trying to find out who you are." He joked.

"Yea it will take him a long while." I joked. We sat for a while. I closed my eyes and laid down on the grass. When I opened my eyes all I saw was stars. "Lylaina, I should probably get you to Gryffindor tower now."

"REMUS!" I whined. "I don't want go to bed!"

Remus laughed "Come on bed now." He said pulling me up. He dragged me up to the tower. "Rem I don't want to go to bed." I wined.

"No you have to go to bed." He insisted. We got to the portrait of the fat lady. "Password." She said.

"Professor Remus Lupin seeking access for lost Gryffindor first year." He said snickering.

"Remus Lupin it has been forever." She said. He shook his head.

"I just need to get Miss Lupin into her tower."

"MISS LUPIN! You settled down got married? Is she your daughter? She doesn't look like you."

"No she is my god daughter."

"Oh well go on in the password is Fortuna Major." She said and opened the port. Remus walked me into the common room. "Welcome to Gryffindor Lylaina." Remus said. "You go up the staircase to your left. You'll be on your third floor. Goodnight Lylaina." He said kissing my forehead. He turned and left. I trudged up the stairs to my new room I found a bed and fell asleep.


	5. inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
